Fable
by Bloody Chucks
Summary: This is a story of a pair of warriors from knothole glade that have to face the challenges of Albion.
1. New Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable, all I own are the ideas and characters not featured in the game.**

**Fable: The Lost Chapters**

"Wake up you lazy bum!" said a voice that tore through my dreams.

"Wha- What?" I said opening my eyes.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked the man.

"I am your roommate!" he said.

"Kalder!" I asked.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" he said. Right then the village horn rang out.

"What's happening?" I asked, but a sharp howl that made me spring from my bed answered the question for me. "_Balverines!" _I thought. I bolted out of bed to the tapestry of my father killing a balverine. Out from behind it I took my sword and my bow. I ran out of the house and knotted an arrow. I headed towards the gate which was barred shut and helped Marty the doorman steady the door.

"Why did they choose to attack now?" I asked the stressed doorman.

"Dunno they just plowed through the clearing killing everyone!" he replied.

Kalder walked calmly towards the door, he acted like a pack of balverines was nothing more than an old woman not able to lift the seat. He walked over to the peep hole and opened it up. Moving to the side, he dodged the claw of a White Balverine.

"Crap!" Marty said, "It's worse than we thought!"

"Quick! Back to the barracks!"Kalder said.

The blacksmith was gone so we rushed to the merchant. Marty rang the bell on the counter while Kalder and I jumped over it. The merchant was sitting in the corner covered in something with a revolting smell.

"Stay away!" he screamed. He was covering his face with his forearm and held a frying pan towards us.

"What are you doing?" Kalder asked.

"And what is that smell!" I said holding my nose.

He sat up and looked at us. "Oh, hey guys. I'm sorry the place is a mess but here take a seat, maybe the wife could cook us up some tea. Come! Sit. Sit" I looked towards the kitchen, there was his wife unconscious under a plank of wood. I also observed the blood running down the side of his head. He had a concussion.

"And the smell!" I asked

"Oh yeah!" he said, "I got so scared I…" he was interrupted by a loud crack that erupted behind him. A balverine burst through the wall, grabbed him from behind, and ran off with us trailing far behind. We got half way there when I turned and ran the other direction.

"Where are you going?"Kalder asked.

I tried to explain but all hecould make out of itwas:

_Vending machine…_

I ran over, but there was a huge line at the vending machine. There was elevator music playing and people falling asleep waiting in line.

"Come on hurry up!" I said. "I've got to get the animal crackers or we'll all die!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Hurry up!" I was getting frustrated so I decided to plow through. I was doing fine when I got to a really fat lady. "Move lady!" I said trying to push her aside, but she started freaking out.

"Rape, Rape!"She screamed. She started hitting me with her purse and kicked me in the crotch. I tried to run away but she smacked me down to the ground.

"Holy crap lady! What is wrong with you!" I said squirming on the ground, but as luck would have it animal crackers fell out of her purse right in front of me. _How ironic! _I thought. I grabbed the animal crackers and ran away.

"Did you see that?" she screamed. "That little kid stole my animal crackers!" The people didn't even care.

I had one more stop to make before I could save the merchant.

* * *

Kalder walked into the stable that the balverine chose to hide in. He slowly inched his way in with his greatsword unsheathed. Before he knew he knew it balverines jumped all over him.

"Oi!" I yelled. "Let my friends go and you get the animal crackers!" I announced. They threw him into a barrel towards me and closed in on the merchant. "Wait! Give me him too and you get… the FUN SIZE!"They dropped the merchant and rushed over to me. They begged at my feet and I led them to a cliff, tossed the animal crackers over, and walked away.

"How did you know that balverines liked animal crackers?" he asked in awe.

"They don't! I just soaked them in blood." I said chuckling.

We walked into the main part of the village where the chieftain and some of the village's most powerful warriors were holding back the balverines. Most of our warriors had died, and we had killed all of balverines except for the White Balverine. It fled and we had won the battle. Our chieftain held a town meeting that Kalder and I would have to train at the guild so we could finally defeat the White Balverine.

We were headed through the cullis gate and when we appeared at the guild, we heard a familiar voice.

"Your momma's a balverine!" It was a small red-headed kid in a wool robe. He was sitting at a round table laughing with the guildmaster and two of the guards.

"Red!" I asked the red-head "Why are you at the guild?"

"Why not?" he replied.

"Young master Aaron is one of my pupils, one of my… _gifted_ pupils." added the guildmaster winking.

"YEAH! I'm gifted!" Red said. Kalder and I looked at each other. He obviously had no idea that it was a derogative term.

"We would like to be apprenticed sir." I said.

"Well we could use some more apprentices. Since our finest two have just graduated. I accept, you three will be in our extensive programs."

"Three! Who else?" Kalder questioned.

"Why, Red of course. He failed the last five attempts to graduate so he will be in the same class as you." Kalder and I looked at each other. _He is special! _I thought.

* * *

For the next couple years we trained in three aspects: strength, skill, and will. Although each of us majored in a different aspect; 

Red, in strength, Kalder in will, and I in skill.

**Graduation Day...**

The final exam was a short test on the whole training program. It was not as difficult as it should've been. At the end of the test the guildmaster would grade our performance, we all did well, even Red.

On the day of our graduation, we all were praised with cheers and gifts. From the training we all recieved prizes for our grades. I got a longbow, Kalder got an obsidian greatsword, and Red got "The Idiot's Guide to Bathroom use."

As we left the Guild the guildmaster had stopped us.

"Well now, this is a day that we have all anticipated." he said actually looking up at us. "You all have gotten much taller."

We all looked at each other. "And you Red, I'm surprized that you passed the final exam!"

"Yeah Kalder sure is smart, Im glad I took his answers and not Sam's!" he blurted stupidly.

"What's that supposed to me-" I started but the guildmaster interrupted me.

"I was waiting for him to think of something like that," he said, "its taken him years until he figured out to take a neighbor's knowledge and use it for himself."

The comment seemed a bit odd but it didn't matter."I have one more gift for each of you!" He reached into his woolsatchel and pulled out some stones. He handedone of them to each of us.

"I got a mana augmentation!" yelled Kalder.

"I got a piercing augmentation!" I said delightfully.

"I got a rock..." Red sighed.He glared at Kalder andI jealously. "I hate my gift!" he threw the _rock_ onto the ground.

"It's a flame augmentation dumbass!" the guildmaster stated picking the stone up and smacking Red in the back of the head with it.

Red began to rub his head while he snatched the augmentation from the guildmaster's hand.

"Thank you guildmaster, I just love my rock." Red scowled.

"Ehem! suckup!" Kalder coughed.

"You will need to meet Maze for your quest card." said the Guildmaster, "You will find himat the tavern in Bowerstone South" He looked at the clock,"Now, off with you. I got two hookers in my room and I don't want to have to wait any longer!" he pushed us through the guild doors, and we set forth for Bowerstone South.


	2. Fight in the Quay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable, all I own are the ideas and characters not featured in the game.**

Author's note: Most of the quests will take up a whole chapter. Added content not in the game will be added in the same chapter as a quest.

**A new Adventure**

As we walked down a forested path we came upon a little kid beating up a hobo.

"Haha! This is fun!" said the little kid. The hobo was on the ground crying.

"Oi!" said the little kid; "You want a hit at 'im?" he pointed to the greasy fat man on the ground.

"Dad!" Red gasped. Apparently Red knew the man.

"I ain't your daddy!" said the hobo. He reeked of old booze and horse manure.

"I'd recognize that smell anywhere!" Red yelled in joy, throwing out his arms like he wanted a hug.

"That can't be your dad Red, your dad is a hobo in _Snowspire_." I whispered in his ear.

Red looked disappointed. He looked at the fat man on the ground, to the kid, and then to us.

"I guess you're right…" He said.

"Hah! I dare you to fart on 'im!" The kid said chuckling, but we had a better idea.

We all looked at each other, and Kalder nodded to me. Kalder picked the kid up and punted him into a tree. We started to walk to the gates when the hobo coughed as if wanting something.

"Oh yeah!" I said. I got out my bow and an arrow with a tip doused with rum. The bum handed me his pipe and I lit the end of the arrow.

"What are you doing!" asked Red but before I even bothered to answer I shot the arrow into the tree. It was set on fire and the kid was launched out of the tree in a blazing ball of chocolaty horror. The bum chuckled at the kid while we walked down the path to Bowerstone.

**Bowerstone South**

When we arrived at Bowerstone one of the guards was woken by our footsteps. He jumped up from his stool and said, "You there! I must tell you, Bowerstone has always been a peaceful town and it will remain that way, so I must confiscate your weapons!" He was looking at Kalder and I but he had no idea that Red was right behind him. Red unsheathed his sword and held it above his head as if he was going to strike the guard in the back of the head. We looked at him in horror and motioned him to stop.

"Hey, what are you doing!" yelled the guard. The whole town fell silent.

"Uh heh… I'm just uh…" Red looked back and forth between us and the guard. He still held his sword above his head. "…Scratching my back." He dropped his sword on the ground and held his hands up.

"Whew!" said Kalder, "Red did you roll around in crap or what!" He was waving his hand in front of his nose and I was covering my nose.

"Oh shut up!"

"Give me that!" said the guard furiously, grabbing the sword off the ground. "You will get this back when you leave the town." Kalder and I gave the guard our weapons as well.

We walked through the main plaza when I asked, "So where is the tavern? Isn't that were we are supposed to see Maze?" We all looked around and Kalder spotted a large sign of the map to the town.

When we got to the map Kalder said, "Hey, look at this." He pointed to a small formation of dots and a small box that said 'You are here.' On the other side of town there were two similar dots and a box that said 'He is here.'

"…" We stood in silence.

"That's convenient!" I said.

We were headed towards the tavern when a couple of school-kids cut us off. "Hey you there! Hah yeah you." Said one of them. "You're the new heroes aren't you?"

"They don't look so tough!" said another. They all seemed to waddle when they walked and they were slurring their words.

"They wouldn't stand a chance against the legendary Wooden-armed Balverine!" said the first.

One of them passed out on the ground.

"You stupid little kids! Saying the Wooden-armed Balverine exists is like saying that Santa lives in Snowspire!" Red yelled as he leaned over the kids.

"Santa doesn't live in Snowspire?" asked the first ready to break out into tears.

Just then a short skinny man limped over to us. "Children …hic! come with me child-…hic! School is about to start!" he nearly fell to the ground and he rounded up the kids.

"Are you… Are you drunk?" I asked staring at him.

"Uh, ummm… heh yeah I guess I am… hic!" he replied swaying side to side, "Why, are you coming on to me?"

"And the kids…" Kalder looked worriedly at the kids. One of which had just vomited on the others.

"Oh yeah they had a little treat today!" He laughed. "I put some whiskey in their apple juice!"

"You fed whiskey to kids!" Red asked excitedly, "Man, I like this town!"

"Yeah it's really coo-… wait no! That might be fun but it's illegal!"

"Run along children!" The schoolteacher was shooing them away. "If you guys need anything give me a call …hic!" He wrote random numbers on Kalder's hand.

"What's this?" asked Kalder.

The man didn't answer. He just started walking towards the school and put his hand up to his head with his pinkie and thumb extended mouthing the words 'Call me.' He tripped over a bundle of hay.

**The Tavern**

The tavern of Bowerstone South, was one of the most pansy-ass taverns that I have ever seen. Instead of the welcoming smell of port and ale, we were cursed with the foul shrieks of children's music and cold milk.

"This place is gay!" Red screamed.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, "Is that Barney!"

"Let's find Maze and get the hell out of here!" Kalder said in disgust.

We heard a whistle that came from the balcony upstairs. We followed the sound and climbed the fluffy stairs to the second story. Instead of the normal feather pillows and the straw stuffed mattresses of the beds we know and love, there were racecar and bunk beds that seemed fruity and a little childish. There was Maze with a boy wearing glasses standing above a table with shot glasses and Jack Daniels. It was the most beautiful thing that we had seen in the whole tavern.

"Hello boys do you wish to reap in the glory of cheap whiskey, while I give you this sissy new Quest Card?" said Maze.

"Uh… sure." We nodded in disbelief that he had to waste the time to ask such an obvious question. We took the glasses that the boy poured.

"Oh and might I introduce you to your new comrade, this is Jay."

"Heeeello Maaaaatte…" Red bellowed as he walked toward Jay shaking his hand.

"Get away from me you fag!" Jay yelled socking him in the face.

"He's cooler than Red already." Kalder whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I said back, "So, Jay, I see you don't tolerate stupidity. Would you like to join the club?" I handed him a small card that, in big black letters said, _LEPWHSP._ "It's called the League of Extraordinary People Who Hate Stupid People."

"I'll look into it." He replied stuffing the card into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Ok guys it's getting late you better find a place to sleep, or at least check out the Bowerstone night life… I think it's time to take a walk on the wild side!" Maze leaned over us and started rubbing Red's shoulder.

No amount of screaming could amount to the fear that I felt at that moment.

**The Wild Side/ Bowerstone Quay**

We stood in Bowerstone Quay, alone and confused. Maze had just left us here without any direction or knowledge of what to do.

"Ok let's explore this place, meet here at dawn?" Kalder stated. We all nodded our heads in agreement. Kalder walked into an old witch's house, Red went back to the docks, and Jay, I have no idea. He had just vanished as though he never existed, or maybe he was just behind me. I on the other hand, Jay and I spotted a group of men running toward a large ring in the ground. A few lit torches while the others took their shirts off and stepped into the ring. For a couple minutes I witnessed one of the most brutal fistfights I had seen. A rather large man with tattoos strewn all over his body and a green pointed Mohawk came into view.

"Ah I see we have some newcomers tonight folks." He announced, his deep voice echoed through the Quay, "Let me review the rules;

First rule: Don't talk about Fist Fighters Gang.

Second Rule: Don't talk about Fist Fighters Gang!

Third Rule: No shirts, no shoes.

Fourth Rule: If the person you are fighting taps out the fight is over

Fifth Rule: If this is your fist time at Fist Fighters Gang, you have to fight."

Jay and I exchanged glances. I knew that he had just gotten that off a movie that was soon to heir in a couple thousand yours. Then I thought to myself, _Great! Now I am the first to see Jay in action! _

"Before you fight you must pay 50 gold." the man announced:

We both reached into our pockets and pulled out some coins. "I'm a bit short…" said Jay pulling his pockets inside-out, "Can you spare some gold, for old time's sake?"

"I just met you today!" I said bluntly.

"Don't worry lad, this one is on the house!" grinned the man, "but you still have to pay." He announced pointing to me

I handed over the gold knowing that if I disagreed the whole town would have me hanging by my nuts.

Jay had the honor of being first, he had a strange style to his fighting: he kept his head down, it seemed as though he was praying. He had also kept his arms and legs huddled close together, but he had no trouble knocking every opponent he was faced with to the ground, with powerful punches and not as powerful kicks. He advanced well until the second to last fight when someone from the crowd screamed, "Hey, Jay! Your shoe is untied!" and like and idiot, he looked at his feet, and took an uppercut to the jaw.

He was out, and it was my turn.

The fights went by quickly; I couldn't believe that I was actually good. The fighters weren't that good anyways. They were easily distracted and they dropped their guard too often.

My stance, motion, and balance seemed to be perfect. I had two fingers extended on each hand while the others were tightly gripped under my thumbs. My strafe-hit-hit motion was working out fine until the last fight. The tattooed man entered the ring, he radiated with the stench of the sudden urge to rip the very skin off anyone's bones.

His attacks seemed to have a blood-lusting aura that could make your spine tingle, or shatter. I was caught blindsided every time I put forward a jab. I had to think of a new strategy if I planned to defeat him. His attacks were long and he could just as well reach me a couple feet away, so I decided to stay close to him, keep one hand up, hit his ribs with the other until I could use a flourish. The fight lasted for what it seemed like to be forever, but finally as if fate had directed me, a swing with my right hand to his face sent forth the piercing sound of a large crack that shattered his lower jaw.

He fell to the ground, and the fight was mine. "Those are some fine fists you have there said the man as he held his jaw. "This is rightfully yours."

He handed me a roll of parchment and a sack of coins. I carefully looked over the scroll, it said:

_Fist Fighters, Rank 1_

The sun slowly rose while the men all run back through the entrance to Bowerstone South. The others had already started to join around the spot where we were to meet.

At that moment I did not realize how many fights there were to come.


End file.
